


Only Happy When It Rains

by Soul4Sale



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cockblock!Sebastian, Fluff, Headcanons Implemented, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie loves the rain, and Ruvik can’t help but appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Happy When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a bit of a headcanon that Leslie and Ruvik can somewhat pull on each other’s memories and knowledge, and sometimes even share feelings. I don’t know how true it is, but I like the idea. ^^

Face turned upwards, a gentle smile on his face as pale lashes dusted equally pale cheeks, Leslie Withers relished in a moment of serene joy. As the rain gently pelted his cheeks, sliding easily through his hair and collecting on his clothes, he heaved a great sigh of contentment. A second’s burst of childlike energy shot through him like a shock, and in moments he was spinning with his arms held out at his sides, palms up. A rare, soft tinkle of a laugh meshed with the soft _pitter-pat_ of the heavy drops as they splashed against all available surfaces, and he seemed truly happy, if only for a single moment in his entire life.

A sudden tug deep in his gut turned him one last time to look at the eyes on him from inside the doorway a few paces away. Smiling once more, he seemed to be taken over by the joy the rain brought him, holding out a hand for the other. 

Watching the albino as he spun and laughed in the rain, Ruvik seemed a little more engaged than he should have been, though it was hard for him to stop it. Usually, every inch of him ached with rage and throbbing pain, but suddenly everything seemed to melt away. The mental bond he shared with Leslie sometimes brought out those feelings in himself, and it seemed suddenly that he was okay with the world, even if for a minute or two. 

Seeing the younger’s hand thrust out for him, he slowly made his way out of the cover of darkness, walking slowly towards the other and lifting his arms. Leslie shuffled the rest of the way to him, wrapping his arms about the elder’s middle and pressing his warm cheek to the other’s chest. Slowly, as if uncertain, strong arms wrapped those thin shoulders up and he hid him uselessly in his tattered coat, and a soft hum worked deep in his chest. The song seemed archaic, as he tried to remember the tune, at least, wanting to share something with the younger. 

Almost as if there was no effort involved at all, they were suddenly warm and dry, the sounds of rain outside the only indication that it was still pouring. A fire crackled quite a ways away in the room, maybe as an afterthought, and Leslie found himself snuggled into the elder’s lap in a large, leather armchair. That song started up again in his chest, and Ruvik held the other close, curled in his lap and comfortable. 

After a few moments, the albino began to whisper words, and then sing to the tune. The lyrics seemed to tumble from his lips like they were second-nature, but he couldn’t remember ever having heard them. Perhaps it was another thing to add to the list of things their bond had given him. The two sat like that, the only light being from the fire that seemed to get further and further away as relaxation took the two of them in its grasp, and even with the reds and oranges dancing off them with slow licks of color, the pair didn’t seem bothered by it. For once, Leslie wasn’t afraid of the dark, and Ruvik wasn’t alone. It seemed a nice trade-off. 

Nuzzling his head beneath the elder’s chin, the smaller male curled up against his chest until they were nearly both wearing Ruvik’s coat. A haze of sleepiness overcame him as he smiled up at the elder, before leaning up a bit and placing a gentle, warm kiss to his lips. Considering he’d never had time for things like that, for possession and sweet kisses and loving, tender touching, Ruvik seemed a little lost at first, before lightly pressing back. 

Slowly, Leslie managed to shift, careful to bump the other, until his knees pressed into the leather beneath them and his hands cupped the other’s face. A single finger gently gleaned the dome on one side of his head, and he pushed the hood back to feel over the other’s rippled valleys of flesh where the burns had ravaged his skin. Seeming rather comfortable, his lips soon trailed along the pinched skin, pressing light, unfelt kisses here and there as he let himself roam the other. Ruvik seemed content enough to bask in the attention, something different from what he’d earned with his sister, but something that somehow felt equally satisfying. 

That was, until the couple heard something that drew both of their attentions to a door that the elder hadn’t remembered creating. Sebastian stood there, lantern out and eyes wide as he looked at the pair. Not only had Leslie been kissing all over the crazed burn victim’s face, but there was a hand up the back of his shirt and another lightly caressing the just above his rear. Something told the detective he was interrupting, but he just couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away. Not until Ruvik gently picked up his precious cargo and set him back down, standing and stalking his way over to the man who was about to get his life ripped out through his anus.

“This is not a place for _you_ , Detective.” He growled, eyes narrowing as he teleported forward to give the other a scare. The brunet nodded slightly, looking for an escape route before turning down the hallway and charging back down it. Where had Joseph gotten off to? He could sure use some backup…

Sighing softly as he closed the door and made it vanish, he shook his head, “It appears, Precious, that we’ve been discovered. I will find you later.” With that, the elder male disappeared, and suddenly the entire room was different.

Leslie was left standing in the rain once more, feeling it softly hit his still rosy cheeks and hearing all around him the gentle dripping of water. The only difference was the large sunflower now sprouted before him, yellow petals a stark contrast to the grey around him. Leaning in and pressing his cheek to the plant, he smiled before plucking it, wanting to take Ruvik’s present with him. Shuffling off into the abyss, he seemed to be calmed a great deal more by the presence of the flora he’d slid behind his ear. A thin smile even stayed on his face as he thought of it, humming the song to himself as he made his way along, a few words of encouragement in his head.

_You’ve got a while to go before you reach the Beacon…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly fun to write. It’s fun writing them so cute. ; u; I’m happy, now. So, I hope you guys stick around for the next stories to come!


End file.
